


And Then There Was One

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Unhappy Dean, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-dependent is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

Destiny has never been kind to us

Our fates have been chiseled into Death's ring long before our time

and our satanic blood has dried deep within our fingernails

I can't save you

I _didn't_ save you

and it is with iron limbs and a head weighed down by salt

that I see you in a place that I hope is brighter than I am

But I find that it's all dark through my eyes

You are the sun that kept my sky blue

There ain't no me if there ain't no you

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> I love that quote. Hope you liked it!


End file.
